Fallen Angel
by Kagome 32 Shrine
Summary: IxK ANOTHER ONESHOT! I know you all are probably tired of my oneshots but I need Ideas! R&R Please!


Fallen angel

She was an angel in disguise.

She smiled, even though she felt alone she smiled. She walked the streets of Tokyo with nothing but the clothes on her back and the smile on her face. She looked up at the sky. It was gray, bleak, and dull. She watched as lighting flashed and followed by that, the roar of thunder. She shivered. A man passing by scream at her. She turned to see her lover. The man who loved her.

He pulled over and got out of his car. He ran to her, holding her, crying. She smiled and pulled away. "What is with the tears you shed for me Inuyasha?" She asked. She turned back around and began to walk.

"What happened to you Kagome? Why are you acting this way?" He called out to her. She continued walking. He left his car there, took the keys, and ran after her. She was found standing by a lake. Her eyes cast onto the deep dark waters in front of her. She took her shoes off and and stood there. A cold wind wisped by and took her hair from the bun. Her hair, like a wild fire, blew around her engulfing her in a blanket of black velvet. She smiled though. Inuyasha ran to her side. He clung to her small form.

"What happened to my cheerful loving Kagome? The one that would sing me songs, dance around, and smile a smile that wasn't fake?" He looked at her. Her once sparkling chocolate orbs now dull, glassy bleak brown. Her rosy cheeks now pale as her body had become. Her cheerful attitude now that of dull. She was still smiling, but he knew his Kagome wasn't smiling, it wasn't her smile. It was not his love. She had changed and he didn't know why. She looked at him though those dull glassy eyes and whispered.

"I want to fly away. Away from the pain Inuyasha. I wanna be free." She said turning. "I wanna leave this world behind and find my true place to be. I wanna go far far away." She said stepping closer to the lake. He clutched her arm.

"You are home and this is the place you should be, with me. I love you and I refuse to loose you again Kagome!" He shouted over the thunder. Kagome laughed.

"If so why now? Why not back when you heard about my disease!" She cried out. Kagome had the disease no one could rid her of. The disease that shortened her life. The disease known as leukemia. He had cried with her when she found out those many months ago, but she never let it go. She turned into this walking zombie of beauty, but no brains. She never cried after that. She always smiled. Not her smile, but a smile non the less. She struggled to release his strong hold, yet he held on. "Inuyasha let me go. I wanna know what it feels like to be free." She said. He pulled her into his chest.

"Kagome you are free." She shook her head rapidly.

"No! Being free is being well and not sick! I'll die anyway so let me go now!" She struggled and after awhile gave up. She went rigid in his arms, but he held her anyway.

"Kagome I want to hear you say I love you. I want to hear you say you'll stay with me. I want to see you smile that smile that I fell in love with." He whispered. She looked up at him.

"You want me to smile again?" She asked. Her eyes blank, she stared.

"Yes. Your smile, the twinkle in your eyes, the words I love you." He repeated.

Kagome's eyes started to receive the glow they lost. They began to sparkle. Her cheeks growing in a blush bringing back her color. Her lips formed into a smile. He examined her. It was his Kagome.

He leaned down and kissed her. She, in response, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back in full passion. Pulling back for air she said in her normal tone. "I love you Inuyasha. I love you." She kissed him again. He held on to her. She pulled back and turned around. Looking up at the sky she whispered.

"A fallen angel destined to fly, broken and crazy, but to strong to cry." The words pierced the air and the sky opened releasing the heavy rain. If the fallen angel Kagome wasn't going to cry, then the heavens were.

A/N: Okay I got this idea from my icon on MSN. The line above ' A fallen angel destined to fly, broken and crazy, but to strong to cry', is not mine! I borrowed it from an icon I received from So no flames. I just wrote this to pump up my senses. I still have writers block, but every time a see something I write about it. I can't do that for my first two stories, but ideas are very appreciated! PLEASE HELP OUT A AUTHOR IN NEED! Arigato!


End file.
